Jin'Ula-Loyal Jennerit Monk of the Silent Sisters
Name: Jin’Ula, one of many Jennerit monks to study under and serve the Jennerit’s Silent Sisters. Jin’Ula served under Ambra as a lowly initiate, but showed he was a capable martial fighter. Trained in ancient fighting styles and weapons, Jin’Ula is skilled in many forms of combat and does so with a grace many have not seen before. Ambra was intrigued by his persistence and steadfast devotion to the Silent Sisters that she considered nominating him for Sustainment. After Rendain’s coup de tat, Jin’Ula fled with Ambra and other refugees from Tempest. Now following the example and tutelage of his former mentor, Jin’Ula has joined the Battleborn to rid the universe of Rendain and also to restore Ambra to the leadership of the Silent Sisters. Health: 1026 Shields: 450 Role: Attacker/Agile/Brawler/Complex Weapons: Jin’Ula is all about confusing his enemies with his unpredictable fighting style. He carries three types of weapons into battle and can switch them on the fly. He uses dual Chakrams, a spear and Sais. Chakrams give him access to a fluid melee and ranged weapon, the spear gives him a slower attack, but gives him greatly increased melee attack range and the Sais make him attack really fast. Ability 1: Chi Burst: Jin’Ula charges up a burst of energy to propel himself into the air and deals 204 damage to nearby enemies over 6 seconds. He changes his equipped weapon when he activates the ability. Ability 2: Focused Mind: Jin’Ula focuses upon the remnants of Sustainment in his body to regenerate 95 health per second, get 10% damage mitigation and increase his movement speed by 15% for seven seconds. His weapon style changes weapon style when the ability starts. Ultimate: Pariah’s Sacrifice: Jin’Ula sacrifices half of his health, but restores the health of nearby teammates equal to 50% of the sacrificed amount. He switches his weapon style upon activating the ultimate. Talent: Unpredictable: Jin’Ula switches his equipped weapon every time he uses one of his skills in a rotation of Chakrams, Spear and Sais. Augmentation Paths: Weapons Master and Enlightened Weapons Master Level 1: Whenever Jin’Ula switches his weapons, he is healed for 50 health. Level 2: When switching to the Sais, Jin’Ula gets increased movement speed. +10% movement speed for 5 seconds. Level 3: When switching to his Chakrams, Jin’Ula deals increased ranged damage with the Chakrams. +20% ranged damage for 5 seconds. Level 4: Increase the melee attack speed of the Sais and the Chakrams. +15% melee attack haste. Level 5: Switching to the spear, Jin’Ula increases your weapon combo speed for 5 seconds. +25% combo speed. Level 6: Increases the spear’s melee attack range. +20% melee attack range. Level 7: Using a skill randomizes the weapon you will switch to. Level 8: Switching weapons reduces the cooldown of your next skill by 7 seconds. Level 9: All weapons gain the ability to steal health per attack. +5% Life Steal per attack. Level 10: Pariah’s Sacrifice consumes less health and increases weapon damage for 6 seconds. -100 health consumed and +30% weapon damage. Enlightened Level 1: Chi Burst’s cooldown is reduced. +20% cooldown. Level 2: Focused Mind’s duration is increased. +3 seconds to duration. Level 3: Using Chi Burst while Focused Mind is active increases Chi Burst’s area of effect. +50% area of effect. Level 4: Chi Burst now propels Jin’Ula in whatever direction he is moving. Level 5: Upon activation, Focused Mind grants Jin’Ula an Overshield. +250 Overshield for 6 seconds. Level 6: Focused Mind’s damage mitigation and movement speed bonuses are increased. +15% to both. Level 7: Chi Burst now hastens allies who run through its area of effect. +20% ally haste. Level 8: Chi Burst now prevents enemy healing for the duration of the ability. Level 9: If enemies reduce you to 10% of your total health, Focused Mind’s cooldown is reset. Level 10: Pariah’s Sacrifice reduces the damage nearby teammates take by 25% for 5 seconds.